Princess Cream
This character has been removed from MariosLostGirls because I don't draw her much anymore. This doesn't mean that you can take her. Princess Cream Huile (Pronounced: who-ill) is a Mario Princess FC © and owned by Gammondorf (Link: www.gammondorf.deviantart.com) and she is a Mario's Lost Girl. Her many friends include almost all of the Royal sisters. Her emblem is a Mooncrest. You are not allowed to use her without asking. Apperance Cream's face is very similar to Rosalina's, or Peach's, with the exception of her violet-purple eyes.She has golden brown hair and it is acceptionally long (Down to the middle of her thighs), which is why she wears it up most of the time. Her skin is a pale porcelain. Cream is very tall, being only just shorter than Rosalina; but taller thank Bowser and Waluigi. Cream's favorite dress is purple with hints of violet, and it is floor length like Peach's. Personality Cream is a gentle, kind Princess that rules over a Kingdom all by herself, and never had any parents. She keeps her personality as a steady leader, but, (As Jayde does) she likes to be wild when no-one is looking, leading to absurd adventures with her friends. Cream has many insecurities about her family, due to her mother's many many years ago. She like to rely on other people when she doesn't know what to do. Cream has many (mostly comedic) sides to her, such as Cweam, her banana eating mini. Cweam goes mad at the word or sight, but Cream seems to think it's just depressing. In wide speculation, Cweam probably lives in Cream's crown. (That's just how small she is!) Cream is no longer evil due to her other half, Gun. (Gammondorf is in the thinking process of if Gun should be a Mario OC, so no more will be said on the subject.) Powers Cream currntly has no known powers, but as her story proggresses, this page will be updated. Family, Friends, and Relationships Family Cream was born in the Kingdom she now rules over, the Moonlight Shine Kingdom. Her mother was a maid that worked in the palace and her father is the late King. (Once a Prince). Her family's story will be in much greater detial after her story is progressing. Friends Cream has many friends, in fact, almost all the Lost Girls! However, her best friens is the Sultans daughter, and soon to be Empress Jayde. Her Lady's Maid and advisor Asid also counts as a great friend as well. Cream easily makes friends, but she tends to find it difficult to become a 'great' or 'best' friend. Jayde She met Jayde while negotiating between the Sultan, and the moment she met her, the two were best friends. They are always together whenever they can, and they constantly visit each other. (Often uninvited!) The two know every thing about each other. Mignonette Cream (nor Jayde) know much about Mig due to her mysterious personality. The two meet often and consider each other good friends, but Cream secretly likes to think of her as a bodyguard because she's incredibly strong.The two and Jayde hold tea parties with their friends occasionally, but it's rare that they'll stay in one room. Mario's Lost Girls Cream knows; or has met almost all of the Royal Sisters, and cares for them all deeply. She knows, Princess, Kim, Vie and Ginger the most, and she considers them to be great friends, and they sometimes have tea parties as well. ('Tea Parties' are chatting in a chatroom, by the way.) Asid/The Advisors She cares for her advisosrs deeply and spends almost all her time with them. Asid, of course is her Lady's Maid, of Lady in Waiting, and her most trusted and personal advisor. Cream takes Asid with her wherever she goes and the two have eventually become very good friends. Mario Cream really likes Mario as a friend and she also has a small crush on him. The two met when she became friends with Peach after entering Princesses United. (This is my 'club' that I use in my stories. This is also © me, so please don't announce that your Princess is a member. ^^;.) And she became very good friends with the Mario Gang after that. She now sees them regulary for sports events and parties (and balls!) Luigi Cream cares for Luigi the same way she cares for Mario (minus the crush) and thinks of him as a good friend. Especially since he's her best friend's boyfriend. Princess Peach Cream is vrey good friends with the Princess and the two meet up often. Cream met her once she joined Princesses United and the two were goodfriends ever since then. Princess Daisy She likes Daisy, but she doesn't. Due to Jayde's undeniable dislike for, she's never really known what to think about her. She just considers her a respectable Princess. Relationships Cream has never really fallen in love until she met Haru. Her story will document Her and her love for him. She also once held a small crush on Mario. Mario She holds a small crush on Mario, but she knoes it will never get fulfilled. After realising this, she gives up on him. Prince Haru Cream loves Haru and always will. Haru and Cream are to be wed, and Cream will be crowned Queen. Cream met him while negtiating between the Flower and her own and the the eventually fell in love. Luckiy due to Akira, Haru's big sister, the two can wed without worries for his kingdom's crown. Early Life Cream was born in the Dream Kingdom. When she was but a few months old, the Royal Guard foun dthe Prince and under the secret's order, Cream's mother was killed. She was later adopted by an old couple (who later died) not knowing anything about her own past. Becoming A Princess After she was found, Cream spent her time in serious training to become a true Princess (Or Queen, as she needed preparation before her marriage.) Cream attended lessons on Etiquette, how to formally present herself, dancing, singing, playing instruments, language, and of course, how to rule. During this period, she attended many court meetings. The Princess of the Dream Kingdom After completing training, Cream became a full-fledged Princess. She joined Princesses United, attended Court, Rejected suitors, and negotiated with different Kingdoms. She became friends with many other Princesses, and got kidnapped by Bowser. He let her go when he found out that it was the wrong Princess. Thus, Cream and Bowser became friends. She also met the Mario Gang as well when she visited Peach and Daisy. Different Clothes Princess Cream has many different outfits for different occasions. Her normal one is her gown (pictured above). Her outfits are all themed purple and violet, her Kingdom's colour. Normal Outfit A mix between violets, purples and lilacs, this dress is the one she often wears. She first wore this dress after her coronation as the Princess, and she has loved it ever since. The dress is very similar in design to Peach's Brawl dress, but it has many less details. (See referance) Sports Outfit Cream's sports outfit is the same colours as her normal outfit. In this outfit, she wears a three-shoulder-strapped top (the straps fall her shoulders) and short-shorts, and both are violet. She also wears white/lilac trainers ro match. When she plays sports, she always ties her hair up. Biker Outfit Cream's biker outfit is very similar in colours to her normal dress. She wears this outfit when she is Karting with the Mario Gang ( She often visits them to practice.) The suit bears some resemblences to Rosalina's, Peach's and Daisy's. A few edits were made to it. With this outfit, she wears long violet gloves, violet boots and a collar necklace with her emblem. Cream ties her hair into a loose bun at the side of her head while karting. Olympic Games/ 2012 London Olympic In the Olympic games, she wears her sports outfit. However, when she swims (or any other sport that she needs to), she wears her swimsuit. Her swimsuit is identical to Peach's, but with her colours, her collar, and her emblem. Winter Olympic Games When Cream took part in the Winter Olympic games, she wore a winter outfit very similar to Peach's, but with her emblem. It has the same colour sceme as all of her other outfits. In this outfit, she wears violet/white skating shoes, or her trainers. Category:Princesses